prequel_or_making_a_cat_cry_the_adventurefandomcom-20200215-history
Jety Lefr
Please do not edit another commenter's article without their permission. For the purpose of hilarity and whatnot, I've added an "Impressions" section for you and anyone else to add whatever they'd like. : The subject of this article is sometimes misspelled "Jety_Jefr". "Jety Lefr is a Viking Giant for hirehttps://disqus.com/home/settings/profile/. Standing a massive 207cm (6'9") and member of the household of Hamiltonhttps://sites.google.com/site/vikinghamilton/ of the Society for Creative Anachronism,http://sca.org/ he earns this title simply by existing. He does have other titles as well, some earned through his activity in the comment section during Purrgatory. Jety Lefr refers to himself as the ✯✯✯✯✯ General of The Great Riddle War of 2016. This is an act on his part, as the rebellious forces that caused that chaos did not officially acknowledge any rank and order among themselves aside from the authority invested in the Mods by Kazerad. More appropriate but equally self appointed titles include "Instigator," "False Messiah," and "Failed and Fallen Would-Be Hero." While the first of these refers both to Jety's involvement in igniting The Great Riddle War of 2016 and as part of the inspiration behind this wiki, the latter two refer only to the former source as dictated by the herald and embellishing scribe of the war, Goochinator. History with Prequel Jety Lefr joined the comment section in month 6-7 of Purrgatory. He has since been a model citizen of the comment section, maintaining a reputable streak as a thoughtful speaker and helpful note adder. That is until the events of The Great Riddle War of 2016. That was a point of no return under which Jety Lefr gained a well earned watchful eye upon his self. Jety Lefr, along with Anonymous Person, and a few others contributed to the second of the official rules of the comment section, which states that there will be no more poetry slams therein. Jety Lefr along with several others namely Goochinator, additionally contributed The Great Riddle War of 2016, and subsequently the rule that there will be no more riddles in the comment section. Once more the instigator, Jety provided Goochinator (the herald) with the necessary motive and/or inspiration to create this fan wiki. Like many other visitors to Prequel, Jety Lefr keeps a tab pinned on a never closing browser so as to keep up to date with the comments whenever he is at his computer. He had had Prequel in his "to-read" list for several years before making his way to catch up on it. He regrets not having started sooner, and laments reading it halfway through hiatus. Names Jety Seer Eeus Lefr is the real name of Jety Lefr. Although it does not appear on his birth certificate, which would read something slightly different, it is his real name. The proper spellinghttps://s23.postimg.org/6bzsklpyz/WIN_20161220_19_31_58_Pro.jpg and pronunciationhttp://vocaroo.com/i/s1JoHadwgO1D is complicated and relies on letters and sounds seen in the Yaelic language, one he has been composing his entire life for a series of novels he has been writing. He is also known as Jan Langhe ten Walde in the S.C.A. His birth certificate reads redacted. His name, which he likens to the similarities of Dick to Richard, Bill to William, or Sam to Samantha is composed of the first and lest letters of each of his four legal names including his two middle names. Legally, there is nothing preventing him from referring to himself with this kind of abbreviation over another, and so he does. He has also been called by another name, but that name was sacrificed to his gods in order to encourage a speedy update during Purrgatory. Jety vowed never to use or acknowledge his ownership of that name again until the time such that the update appears. This was a difficult decision to make but ultimately he decided it was the correct one. Appearance Avatar The avatar in the Disqus powered Prequel comment sections and stream used by Jety Lefr depicts a golden skull wearing a golden bandana. This is a modified version of the Jolly Rogerhttps://s27.postimg.org/bejilixnn/flag_Rolling_Pirates.png he created for his fan made Pirate Crew for the manga/anime One Piecehttp://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_Wiki. In Person Jety Lefr prefers to wear full facial regalia as a beard and mustache. He is very tall and thin, granting him advantages in his sword play skills with the S.C.A. As a fencer his obscene flexibility and dexterity also aids this endeavor, but lends his visage to appear rather disturbing in the eyes of most witnesses (or so he'd he'd enjoy imagining). He is a contortionist with a triple jointed shoulder and another quadruple jointed shoulder. Jety enjoys the wearing of hats. They allow his long figure to look less stretched and long especially in the face, and additionally provide cover for the beginning stages of male-pattern baldness that he regrettably inherited from his father and mother's father. Jety believes that this unsightly development is Karmic retribution for making fun of his bald father when eh was young. Shamanism Jety Lefr practices Shamanism under the banner of Serenitinism, a pseudo-religious philosophical guide to life, designed to encourage acceptance and peaceful attitudes. The religious aspects of Serenitinism are entirely allegorical and fictitious, and aim to provide parables by which one can understand an introspective lifestyle of happiness and wisdom. Serenitinism is a system by which one has the potential to learn to live a satisfied life, and to prevent selfishness. Practitioners hope to gain an optimistic view of their situations even during times that might be considered unfavorable or even undesirable to others. The basic and most rudimentary rough draftiest outline of Serenitinism would be to say that in this universe, there exists no intrinsic positive value. Negative intrinsic value does exist, and the goal of life is not to seek happiness, but to avoid sorrow. In this line of thought one can conclude that contentedness is as equally satisfactory as bliss and ecstasy, both being nonexistent equal to zero. As long as a person does not suffer, they will live a good life and they need not hurt themselves to gamble on a chance for better things when things are already good for them. Serenitinism has been described as ultimately pessimistic. Music and other Notable Hobbies Jety Lefr composes music for the S.C.A. as well as poems. The only of these which can be heard by you however is the ungodly experimental... stuff... he composes for fun between larger musical projects. This "music" can be heard here, and is meant only as an introspective and meditative experience. It's not usually melodic, and acts only as a medium through which he can express things he can do in words. It's all very artsy and pompous if you ask me, so don't I say I didn't warn you. It's not meant to be listened to. It's meant to be composed. He also enjoys collecting exotic and expensive artisan dice. This runs through his wallet like little else, but it makes him happy. Jety is an aspiring children's book author, and has several novice works under his belt already, though nothing published for children yet. He claims to be waiting for his first book to be finished and refused to publish his others until the "appropriate first book" is perfect. "Impressions..." "He seems nice. A little bit unusual, but definitely attractive." - not Jety Lefr ''"10/10 would Impression again." -'' GoodIdeasAreOverrated "Don't trust a man whose finger is wider than their sword" -Goochinator "He's certainly been nice to have around, besides the fact he murdered my family."- Xeredek "He's certainly better at making a wiki page than me!" - Makimb0 References # https://disqus.com/home/settings/profile/ # https://sites.google.com/site/vikinghamilton/ # http://sca.org/ # https://s23.postimg.org/6bzsklpyz/WIN_20161220_19_31_58_Pro.jpg # http://vocaroo.com/i/s1JoHadwgO1D # https://s27.postimg.org/bejilixnn/flag_Rolling_Pirates.png # http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_Wiki